The Dark Goddess
by SpiriterGirl
Summary: The story of a goddess tricked into being a Dark Hunter. She's a badass, not only in her looks or attitude, but her past as well. She became a Dark-Hunter the year after Acheron married Soteria. Only Acheron knows how much of her past was intertwined with his and that of the other Dark-Hunters and Were's. But the future looks bleak, unless she can alter history.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She woke to darkness surrounding her and only the starry sky as her covering. She moved her hands to the ground and felt sand against her palms as a strand of her white blonde hair fell into her face. 'Where am I?' she thought before she felt the presence of someone she knew and didn't want to see.

"Savitar," She groaned sitting up slowly to see him perched on a rock to her left. He smiled at her and stood up at the same time she did. She couldn't think of why he would treat her like this until she looked down to see the greek chiton Artemis had put her in. She would never wear it unless she was forced to and it was just cruel to wake up like that.

"You look nice Aikaterina. Artemis does have a sense of humor, doesn't she," He asked circling her to get a better look before she shifted into her usual completely leather outfit.

"My name is Katrina not Aikaterina. I hate the name my mother gave me. You should remember that bozo. Artie may think she's funny, but I'm going to kick her ass when I see her again. Why are we here? Where Is here?" She asked turning to face him and he shook his head cocky grin still in place.

"This is the shore of Greece, the one closest to Atlantis," he informed her while she looked around remembering the cliffs and the sandy beach where her mother had her brother entertain her so many times when she was younger. She realized now that her mother hadn't wanted to see her, because she saw her dead husband Archon in little Katrina. "Oh, now you remember, Paidaki , he set his chin on the top of his staff and watched her expression change from thoughtful to full on anger. She turned on him skin mottling purple and white, which he hadn't seen before.

"Why would she put me here?! Why would Artemis kindle my wrath against my mo-... Aribella, she wasn't the one to betray me this time..." Then it clicked Aribella had already tried to get rid of her once, but Acheron got in her way at every turn. Since Katrina was out of his house and on her own Aribella saw her chance, but knowing that Katrina would sense her, she hired someone else do her dirty work. Jerald Melborne was the one to land the killing blow, but it had been Aribella's plan.

"Good for you, you figured it out. You've gotten smarter Paidaki," He complimented still using the pet name she hated. She swung her arm toward his face, hand balled into a fist and landed a solid punch to his cheek. He tried a counter attack with his staff, but she grabbed onto the end with both hands shoving him back against the cliff.

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm not small either and I can kick your ass anytime I want so stop playing head games with me," she spat back while removing one hand and punching him in the gut knocking the breath out of him. He fell to his knees on the sand grabbing for her as she jumped back.

"You are a bitch just like your mother," he remarked as he put his staff on the ground using it to help him stand back up. She stood with her legs wide, arms up shielding her face which showed him that she'd been trained in street fighting and martial arts. He shook his head in defeat and put up his hands in surrender letting his staff disappear. "You win, Ai… Katrina. I'm not here to play games. I'm here to inform you that all your powers still work and that your subservience to Artemis is only because she tricked you," the moment He said it her eyes burned with rage and she heard a calm voice in her mind.

'AiKaterina, Calm down child,' it was the voice of Apollymi and one of the many reasons Katrina loved being in this particular spot when she was little. She'd come here many times when she was frustrated and needed a companion, but since she met Jerald she hadn't been back.

"Apollymi, I'm not in the mood. Please don't push it," She spoke aloud as Savitar looked out at the sea looking at where the old city of Atlantis once stood. Katrina wished it was still there. She wished she'd have gotten to see it again before Apollymi sank it, but she only remembered seeing it burn as it sank into the ocean where it now sat for eternity.

'Love, I can feel your hate. Why not take your revenge on the puny red headed goddess? Your power's are stronger than hers,' Apollymi's voice spoke trying to sooth her, but it only made her anger burn hotter.

"Apollymi, leave her be. She needs time to think and get over all of this," the Chthonian argued and Apollymi's anger rose like a heat across the ocean.

'No, you stay out of this, Savitar. You've no right to stop me,' She shot back as the waves crashed on the shore and Katrina felt her head ache.

"As a Chthonian, I have every right to make sure she doesn't release you or bring the end of the world. You know that better than anyone Apollymi," he refuted as Katrina turned to the sea and balled her fists.

'There isn't much you can do to stop the end of the world Savitar. It's been prophesied,' she retorted and Katrina growled her face contorting, because she had enough of their bickering.

"Leave me, both of you. Please, just let me think and tell me where Artemis wants me," Katrina yelled at them which stunned them both speechless. Savitar turned to her as Katrina's eyes filled with a depth that comes with rage, depression, and too many thoughts. It was a feeling Savitar could understand and relate to, but there was something that combatted it.

He felt this need to touch her skin, if only to run his hand across it and it baffled him. Katrina felt his desire and she hated how all men looked at her with that same lust in their eyes. It was part of the curse she assumed her mother had said over her as a child, just to spite her.

"Artemis wants you in San Francisco at the moment. There's something going on in New Orleans so she's moving the hunter from San Francisco there to help them, since you don't want to go back there," He began taking a step toward her, but she stepped back into the surf and he froze.

"I'll go as soon as I sort out some issues," she replied before she flashed from the beach and out of reach.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

One of the Pack

Artemis has moved me several times since then: San Francisco, New Orleans, Atlanta, and recently Las Vegas, but now I'm back in New Orleans and I strongly believe that Acheron has no idea. It's been almost twenty-three years since I became a hunter and I've avoided Acheron and his family like the plague. So far, Artemis has been gracious enough to keep me away from them, but I think my time my time is running out. My phone rang in my pocket and I groaned.

"Yes, Rina here, speak," I growled into the phone and the voice on the other end laughed. It seemed so familiar and it was definitely female, but I couldn't seem to place it.

"Rin, Its Sam. Rumor has it you've been transferred to New Orleans. You need to stop by and see The quads like you promised," Samia's voice echoed over the phone as I stepped onto Ursuline st. Samia had been my anchor in the dark-hunter world until she mated with Dev Peltier, a were hunter and had his Quadruplets: Aubert, Nicolette, Requiem, and Mephistopheles. The quads were almost three and she was pregnant again, but I hadn't visited since she mated.

"You must be psychic, Sam. I'm on Ursuline now. I'll be there soon, if no demons or daimons are lurking about," I purred back looking both ways, but I didn't hear anything on the other end of the phone for a minute. I stepped onto the sidewalk and started for the bar before she answered me.

"You're not funny Aikaterina," she mock laughed then there was static as I laughed and headed towards Sanctuary, my home away from home. My phone rang again and I was ready to through it in the Mississippi. /Ugh! why do I even have this?/

"This better be important," I growled and someone cleared there throat on the other end

"Of course it is Rina. Would your best bud, Nick, call to chat- static passes- Never mind, don't answer that," he joked as I smiled. He was always calling just to chat even if Artemis was having him call he always chatted with me. I let my smile fade as a thought came to me. /What if Artemis had changed her mind?/

"Nick, I'm about to see Samia, so if you called to chat hang up, 'cause unless it's life or death you are about to be Hades problem," I threatened looking at Sanctuary as I walked up the cobblestone street. There was a long pause before he sighed.

"Artemis wanted you to know that Acheron would like to see you," he let out in one breath. I went to hang up, but I took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten instead. I took another breath before I put the phone back to my ear.

"What does Mister high and mighty god want now?" I retorted feeling a demonic presence. I quickly turned to see Styxx behind me and I calmed almost immediately.

"He says he wants to - I hear papers rustling- apologize for some things… -the paper flies- Hell, how am I suppose to know Rina?" Nick's voice finally answers as Styxx leans up against the nearest building. In his leather outfit, he looked exactly like Acheron except for that blonde mop of hair he had and refused to cut even though Bethany had asked him to.

"Why can't he just call me like a normal person?" I asked frustrated at Acheron's antics. Styxx pushed off the building and sauntered over to me. He set a hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him. I was not a fan of My older brother and even though Styxx was his twin I didn't mind him. They'd both been through Hell and I watched it all go down. I wasn't allowed to interfere and I hated that the most.

"You don't answer your phone for him, Rina. Go see Sam, get her out of that house. She needs it. Bye, Aikaterina don't stress over Acheron," Nick hung up with that sentiment and I shut the phone shoving it in my pocket before someone else had a chance to call.

"Okay, Love. What is that face for?" he asked wrapping me into a hug. It was a welcome sensation since I hadn't seen him in almost two years. He'd been the one to teach me to street fight and everything else I needed to know when I was a supposed human so long ago.

"It's good to see you Styxx. Will you come with me to see Sam and Dev's kids?" I asked already knowing he couldn't come with me.

"You know I can't. She'd kill me on sight. You and Bethany are the only ones who know this side of me Cher and You're avoiding my question," he reminded me while letting me go. I took a step back towards Sanctuary and wished he'd come.

"Acheron wants to 'talk'," I cringed and Styxx chuckled shaking his head. The brothers had worked through their differences, but Ash and I had more to deal with than he and Styxx had.

"He's not as bad as you think, Rin. Let him prove how sorry he is. He didn't mean to be so harsh on you the day you left. He still loves you like a daughter. It's why you have so much," he painfully reminded me. I nodded knowing he was right, but how could I go back to the god who said he didn't want me.

"Sure, Styxx, maybe for you he's this great guy who forgave you of everything like you told me," I paused taking another step back and his shoulders dropped, because he could sense the "but" coming. I squared my shoulders and continued, "but for me he's the older brother who was going to turn me out the same way my... Aribella did. She didn't want me and all I did was remind her of a mistake." I ground my teeth at the mention of her shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Rin, He didn't mean what he thought. He was on a rant. Artie wouldn't help him and now he realizes how much he was acting like our father," He explained taking a step to me, but I stepped back again. He sighed, "He just wants to ask your forgiveness, Katrina. That's all." The way his voice sounded as he begged almost convinced me and I nodded even though I didn't agree with him.

"Sure, Styxx, I'll see you later. I have a date with a hormonal pregnant woman and I don't want her angry at me," I joked as he kissed my forehead in a brotherly way.

"Don't forget what I taught you, Cher," he mentioned before vanishing into the darkness. I smiled at that and look into the spot where he had vanished.

"How can I... When it saves my life everyday?" I breathed into the wind before I walked into the bright lamp light in front of Sanctuary. I saw Dev acting like he was sleeping and I masked my presence so he didn't feel anything. I walked up behind him and pinched the back of his arm leaving a nice bruise on his taunt skin.

"Son of a Bitch," he yelled before turning to see me. His eyes lit up when he saw it was me and he wrapped me in a bear hug that cracked my back. "Katrina, you've stayed away far too long," he greeted before he set me down again. I delightedly moan as my back settled back into place and I rubbed my neck.

"Thanks, Dev, I needed my back cracked. Man, do I miss your hugs," I greeted him as laughed. He hit the com on his head set and I grinned.

"Hey, Katrina's here get her a beer and treat her right or I'll rough you up," he informed the rest of them. I heard Aimee's voice over the set and it made me smile brighter.

"Tell her to get that skinny ass of hers in here, so I don't have to waddle outside," she complained with an all to cheery note. I walked inside where I was practically run over by still petite pregnant honey blonde were-bear.

"Rina, how long has it been?" Aimee asked hugging me over her bump. I looked down at it and back at her smiling eyes that matched the color of her hair.

"Two years. I was here when the quads were born. When did this happen? Where's Fang? I need to congratulate him on being a dad again," I tried to say. I started to look for Fang, but Samia was right there to hug me over her own little "baby bump".

"Rin, Damn girl! Did you get taller or something?" She greeted as I nodded looking the taller tanner blonde up and down. That comment made me grin wider as I stepped back taking in the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm a whopping 6'2" now, but I think there's an epidemic. Sanctuary has become a baby making factory. I better leave while I still can," I joked starting out the door again, but I was grabbed by two strong arms that lifted me up off the floor.

"You are not leaving until you say hello to me. You aren't getting away that easy," I heard as my back is cracked again. I moaned in delight and laughed.

"I have got to get Artemis to let me stay in New Orleans. You Peltier boys give the best hugs," I stated as he set me down. I turned around to see Remi, who was the last one of the quads I expected to see.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Don't look so surprised short stuff you're the only one who can best me at sarcasm," he commented as I just stood there staring at him while Aimee and Samia laughed. Remi and I hadn't been the best of buds and he usually ignored me all together. This had to be a dream.

"Remi, I think you scared her to death," Fang sarcastically called from behind him. Fang smiled when Remi moved and I snapped out of it.

"Fang, Congratulations again," I finally breathed again while we shook hands. I turned to Remi and tried to continue, "Sorry Remi, that was…" I lost my words and my cheeks burned with blush. I looked up into his deep blue eyes before I recovered, "I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome." he smiled as Kyle came up to our group and clapped him of the back.

"Remi, dude, you made Killer blush," Kyle teased as Remi punched him in the arm. \Killer\ had become my nickname when we were fighting a hoard of Daimon and I singlehandedly took down more than anyone else. Now the nickname seemed strange.

"I'd have you meet the twins, but I just got them to settle down and go to sleep," Fang broke the silence. I stopped smiling and look at all of them as a group. Sanctuary had come a long way and this little group was the driving force that made it possible.

"Well that's why I'm here actually. I was kind of hoping you could put me up for a couple days," I asked not wanting to impose. I was met by warm approvals all around and it warmed my heart.

"Why not day walker. We always have room for a few more strays," came a chilling voice that sent shivers up my spine. I turned to find Etienne, my former crew mate, standing in the doorway across the bar. He and I never got along after I became a Dark-hunter. It was due the fact that when I was human I'd attack anything that so much as breathed a threat to my team and when things went south I was blamed because I "died".

"Etienne, behave or I'll take you into the ally and whop you," Aimee threatened as he walked up to me with his chest out trying to prove how big he was and I met him halfway. At my six two he was still a bit taller then me, but we stood chest to chest. Fang had to separate us.

"Calm down, this is no time for a cock fight. Katrina is staying for a few days and you, Etienne, will live with it or you can sulk in your room or the kitchen. Got it," Fang ordered and Etienne went back upstairs without commenting. Cherif gave Remi a beer which he tried to give to me, but I shook my head crossing my arms over my well endowed chest because I was suddenly cold.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay here," I began, but Griffe walked over and lifted my chin so he could look into my unnaturally purple eyes that were the only thing that didn't match Acheron's.

"Just because Etienne doesn't want you here, doesn't mean the rest of us don't. One vote to fifteen outnumbers him. You are staying Rin and nothing you say will change that," he corrected as fourteen other loud agreements sounded all around. I smiled not letting them see how it unnerved me.

"Thanks guys. So where am I bunking," I asked and a debate ensued of who's giving up there room.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

They finally decided I'd get Remi's room and he'd bunk with Kyle. It was close to nine a.m. when everything was in place and I finally got to take a shower. I thought about calling Acheron to set up a time to meet him, but then I decided spur of the moment would be better. I remembered all my stuff would be dropped off at the heli-pad in a few minutes and I needed to be there to get it. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I looked at the counter realizing my clothes were on his bed.

/ _Damn! Why did I always forget the important stuff?_ / I opened the door to see Remi digging through the bottom drawer of his dresser. I looked him over before he saw me. _Nice ass._ I thought as he hit his head on the open drawer above him.

"Damn! I'm sorry Katrina. I misplaced… something," he apologized and I smiled feeling my cheeks burning. I wasn't usually this awkward in a towel, but somehow with him it was different.

"Your fine Remi. It's your room," I smoothly commented grabbing my clothes from the bed and he quickly stood up. We stood there staring at each other until Remi's phone ran and we both jumped. He looked at it and growled.

"I got to get this," he commented and I nodded walking back to the bathroom cheeks burning with blush.

 _Damn! Remi pull your head together. She's like family_.' I opened my phone and set it to my ear still thinking of the way she looked in the towel with her wet dark blonde hair running over her shoulders.

"What do you want," I snapped and a laugh echoed over the phone.

"Remi, calm down cub. I wanted to let you know that Kat's things were intercepted by Acheron. Be prepared for an all out family feud between them," Savitar's voice was cocky which made my anger rise even higher since I was still rock hard. I sat down on my bed and looked at the back of my door.

"Why couldn't you warn us so that it could have been prevented," I growled and I heard the disapproving click of his tongue. I looked at the bathroom door as I heard a zipper.

"It's the only way for them to get this out. I don't mess with fate. The Bitches are mad at me enough as it is," he continued while I mentally beat him to a pulp. I heard someone talking in the bathroom it sounds like she was talking to herself.

"You're not the one who has to deal with her when she finds out," I argued and the door opened. She was wearing daisy Dukes that hugged her hips and a tight Hinder tee shirt that defined her curves to perfection. If I had been getting soft, the way she looked with her hair still damp cured that. I couldn't help, but growl and Savitar hung up without another thought.

"Tell me what, Remi? Has someone been eaten or has Artemis shipped me back to Las Vegas without a warning," she joked scrunching her hair with the towel she'd been wearing. Her dark hair was wavy and the way she scrunched it made it perfect.

"Worse. It's going to be Armageddon," I mumbled as she dropped the towel. The look on her face told me she read my mind.

"That Bastard. Who does he think he is kidnapping my things?" she growled before realizing the towel dropped. She picked up the towel giving me a nice view of her backside in the shorts. I didn't think I could get any harder, but I was wrong.

"What do you want to do, Katrina. What's the plan?" I asked trying to get my mind off her ass. She ran a hand through her hair and set the other hand on her hip with a contemplative look on her face. I stood up so The bulk in my jeans would be less obvious and she whipped out her phone. She hit a speed dial then set it to her ear and smoke poured out her ears like one of the cartoons Quinn still watched.

"Simi, is he back yet?" she asked pacing the across the floor while nodding, but then she stopped halfway into her third lap around.

"No, Simi, I don't want to talk with Akri... Simi, don't give him the phone... Simi, No," she shouts into the phone standing with one hand on her hip and teeth bared fiercely. I couldn't help, but look at her long legs in the shorts and then she growled taking my mind away from it.

"In what world is it okay for you to steal my things?" she paused as I heard Acheron talking. She rolled her eyes and interrupted him, "I would have come to you on my own."

I tried not to scoff at that because we both knew it was a lie. She didn't like Acheron for whatever reason and she would have pushed it off until the last possible moment. She rolled her eyes again and tensed up.

"When I felt like it," she yelled and someone knocked. I hurried over to the door and opened it to find Samia standing there poised to knock again. She looked tired and she peeked around me to see Rina.

"Let me guess. Acheron took her stuff from the Heli-pad," she assumed yawning as Katrina toned it down some. Rina mouthed that she was sorry and rolled her eyes again as Ash kept talking.

"Listen to me Atlantean," she began but Acheron cut in. She made a gesture that looked as if she were strangling him, "No you aren't my parent." She set her hand on her hip again and her long hair fell down to her hips. I watched her hair bounce with her breathing and her anger roiled.

"I do just fine on my own," she tried, but he laughed. It wasn't a good argument, but I understood what she meant. She'd been doing perfectly fine since becoming a dark hunter.

"No! Damn it Acheron!... You're not helping your case," she growled beginning to pace again. I nodded at Samia who chuckled then sighed and shook her head casually.

"Let them fight it out. Sometimes they just need to beat each others heads in. It happens," her words trailed off and she leaned against the door jam with a new light in her eyes. "Why are you in here?" she implied and I gripped my book harder, but I saw her adding two and two to make five and I shook my head at her logic.

"It's not what you think Sam. I forgot my book," I countered her holding up the book, but she smiled as Katrina started cursing in a language I didn't recognize.

"Remind her to keep it down," she stated still smiling before going back to sleep with Dev. I sighed and shut the door behind her. Rina turned back to me and I motion to keep it down. She moved the phone from her face and that apologetic look she was giving me could melt the polar ice cap.

"Sorry," She apologized before putting the phone back and bitching at Acheron again. She continued to pace which gave me a good view of her every move as she walked. I decided I should leave before the lump in my jeans was anymore noticeable. She nodded at me as I shut the door. Etienne was standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and I looked at his dark eyes seeing his sinister intentions.

"She's causing trouble and it hasn't even been four hours yet," he commented and I balled my hands into fists. He snickered and I couldn't hold my anger back. I hit him in the jaw and we began to fight in the hall until two arms pulls us apart.

"You both know better than this. We have cubs and laden women who need sleep. They can't get that if you're constantly fighting," he turned to Etienne and I walked away. "Etienne I swear if you don't stop this bullshit I'll take you out back and Skin you. You have better things to do then irritate Remi and Rina," Etienne walked downstairs and Dev turned to me as I stopped at Kyle's door.

"Yeah I know, Dev. _'Get your ass to bed before I skin you'_ ," I sarcastically shot before he had a chance. He looked confused as I wiped the sweat from my face.

"Who is she yelling at?" he changed the subject and I shook my head leaning against the wall. I looked at his eyes and realized he was serious. He had no idea that she could be that angry with anyone.

"Acheron," I stated blandly before I turned to open the door to Kyle's room. It was logical and yet it wasn't. Acheron had made one huge mistake and she hadn't forgiven him for it.

"Makes no sense. What does she have against him to swear at him in ancient Greek?" he mumbled before walking back to Samia who was standing in their doorway. I waved at her and stepped into the room. I shut the door behind me and heard Kyle laughing. I turned to see him lying on his bed grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Admit it, she turns you on," He teased and I growled. I hurl my book at him as I walked into the bathroom to take care of it before I wound up with testosterone poisoning.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I mumbled shutting the bathroom door as he continued to laugh.


	4. Chapter Three

"Apostolos you are the most infuriating god on the planet," I continued in Atlantean and he sighed. I pictured his usual laid back pose as he swallowed something. / _How can he eat at a time like this_?/

"You act like Artemis more and more every day, Kate," he implied and that was the last straw. I teleported to his house and found him leaning against the kitchen sink with an almost finished sandwich in his hand.

"You are impossible, Atlantean. I'm not half as bad as she is," I defended myself putting both hands on the island between us after shoving my phone in the back pocket of my shorts. He set his phone in the pocket of his cutoff Tripps and finished his sandwich.

"You're becoming like her. You spend too much time with Savitar. Atlantean," he mumbled under his breath before he looked into my eyes. I glared back and he continued, "You're one to talk." I heard hurried footsteps running down the hall and I braced just in time to see Simi's dark hair before she tackled me.

"The Simi thinks you've been aways too long," she gushed as I smiled trying to sit up, but she was holding me too tightly for me to move. I laughed and smiled. This was the only time I ever enjoyed being pinned down and she was right, it had been too long.

"Simi even I have the need to breathe, " I reminded her and she quickly let go. She stood up pulling me with her, I stumbled and had to steady myself by gripping the island. "Yes, Simi, it has been too long, but if he was more compliant this wouldn't be so damn difficult," I passed the blame and she turns to him hands on her hips trying her best to look upset.

"Akri, Is Akra-Kate telling the truth. Is Akri being difficults," she pouted and I fought to keep a straight face. He looked at me over the shades that he always wore with an expression that told me just how calm he can be. He took them off and set them on the counter before looking at Simi.

"Simi please go back to bed. I need to speak with Kate alone," he softly explained as she nodded still pouting. She went to leave and I wished she wouldn't. I didn't want to have this conversation and he knew that.

"Why are you trying to turn her against me?" he asked turning his swirling silver eyes that were a pale version of mine before Artemis brought me back and I was glad that she didn't make me keep them too. He smiled at me as if reading my thoughts and ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair.

"Acheron, I'm not turning her against you," I began, but decided I needed to change the subject. "Stop tempting fate and just tell me exactly why you wanted to speak to me." His smile disappeared and he looked me in the eye again his gaze chillingly sad.

"Aikaterina, I've been trying to tell you this for years. I'm sorry for what happened that day. Every time I apologize you give a smart-ass comment and tell me that you're 'not taking me seriously'," he quoted as He pushed off the counter. He walked around the island to stand in front of me as I leaned against the island crossing my arms over my chest. "Kate, I was never going to make you move out. It might have been a fleeting thought, but it was never a reality," he stated setting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned my face away from him so that my dark blonde hair, which was the same color as his, hid my face and the tears in my eyes. I felt his hand on my jaw and I let him turn my face back to his.

"What would have happened if I'd stayed? Did you ever stop and think about that 'oh-great-one'? You would have never met Soteria, both our lives would be completely different and I don't think either of us would have enjoyed it," I reminded him as the tears left my eyes. They ran down my cheeks before I could stop them. I heard a set of tiny footsteps walking down the stairs as he turned and I glimpsed a little blonde haired, silver eyed boy who wasn't even three years old standing on the landing of the staircase.

"Daddy, why haven't you come to wake me up yet?" A little voice asked. I almost flashed out on the spot, but Acheron reached back and grabbed my arm so I couldn't move.

"Api, come here I want you to meet your Aunt Kate," Acheron motioned for him to come and he slowly obeyed carrying a little gothic teddy-bear which he'd most likely been given by Simi. He smiled at me as Acheron let go of my arm and leaned down to pick him up. "Kate this is Apollodorus, Api this is Aikaterina," he introduced us and Api tilted his head.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and I wipe my tears. / _How can I tell my nephew what happened_?/ I would never turn a child against their parent and seeing Acheron hold his son made me think of all the times I never shared with our parents.

"It's nothing, Paidaki. Do you know you have the best Daddy ever?" I asked glancing at Api's eyes. He smiled wrapping his little arms around Acheron's neck and snuggling his face.

"Yes, but you don't cry for no reason. Are you hurt?" I shook shake my head at this and he continued, "Then you sad?" He paused again and I shook my head. His tiny forehead furrowed in frustration as he blinked at me and he had to go on. "Why you cry then?" Soteria walked down the stairs in her silk nightdress. Her worried expression told me that she was looking for Apollodorus.

"Api, how about you and Mommy go upstairs and cuddle," she asked holding out her arms to him. He jumped from Acheron's arms to hers as the couple exchanged a good-morning kiss and Api giggled. "Sorry for the interruption. I hope you stick around this time Katrina," she added before taking him back upstairs. Acheron watched them until they were out of sight as the ache in my chest returned and he turned to me again.

"He looks just like you, Acheron. He's gorgeous and he'll definitely going to be a heart breaker. I'm sorry I got in the way of," I started to apologized but he set a finger to my lips and the tears returned.

"Your family too, Rina. You aren't just an orphan girl I saved from a life on the street. You are my sister and I want you to know that we love you even though you don't want to be close to us," Acheron calmly explained. Before I could stop him, he hugged me and I tensed at his touch.

It wasn't his touch that set me off, but the tenderness of it. I'd been slapped and beaten too much to expect a nonviolent touch. He felt my reaction and pulled back a bit.

"Rina, I want you to stay with us while you're in New Orleans," I knew he was serious because Acheron didn't kid around, but I also knew I couldn't stay here. I sat on a barstool at the Island while looking at the Atlantean god of destruction and I didn't know what to say. He looked like his usual self in the all black outfit, but I couldn't meet his eyes anymore. He had been my father figure for two years, the first male I'd had to fill the position and all I wanted was to let him live a happy life without me, but when I was around things always went wrong.

"Ash I'd love to stay and you know I would…" my voice trailed off and he dropped his hands to his sides. He could sense that I wasn't finished and he wouldn't like the answer.

"There's a but coming and I know it's not a good reason," he confronted me looking as if he'd just sucked on a warhead. I shook my head standing up and putting some room between us.

"You have your family to worry about Acheron. I can take damn good care of myself," I recanted as I walked over to the stairs. I sat on the bottom step farther away from him and continued, "Every time I get close to anyone something bad happens and they get hurt or I do." I paused putting my hand to my chest where Jerald had stabbed me in the back and it protruded from my chest. He'd struck the killing blow and I hadn't confronted him about it yet. Ash crossed his arms over his chest flexing his biceps. His rage poured out of his aura, but I didn't let it bother me. I was good at pushing people out and hiding behind a steel wall of apathy.

"I can't stay with you and Soteria, because I'll endanger Apollodorus. It's the same reason I was only staying at Sanctuary for a week at most. Artemis sent me here, because something is stirring in the demon world and New Orleans is the target," I rambled. He sat on the stool I'd abandoned staring at my eyes and my phone went off. I pulled it out and recognized Samia's number on the ID so I quickly flipped it open.

"Kat, where'd you go? Tell me you didn't up and leave," she shouted into the phone and I pulled it away from my ear. I heard Dev trying to calm her down and I gingerly put the phone back to my still ringing ear.

"No, I had some errands to run," I lied moving the phone to my opposite ear as Acheron grinned motioning me upstairs as he walked passed me. I stood up and started to follow while she let out a relieved breath.

"Good, the quads are awake and Remi mentioned you. Now Bear and Lo are curious. Hurry back, I got to go. Wreck just hit Myth," She excused herself and I let her go referee. I followed Acheron upstairs as I slipped the phone into my pocket and walked down a hallway until he stopped at a back room.

"Why did you want me to come up here? What's so important?" I asked as he set his hand on the door handle before turning to me. He opened the door pushing it in and I saw all of my things were already in place as if I lived here again. More tears filled my eyes and I took a step back.

"Rina this is your room. Simi, Soteria, and I agreed that you should stay here," he began before he turned back to me and I took another step back. "AiKaterina," His voice wavered uncertain and I couldn't fight it anymore. I turned to run, but Before I was halfway down the hall he caught me from behind and turned me to him forcing me to be still.

"AiKaterina, it's alright. You don't have to run anymore. Your taking over New Orleans for Kyrian," He explained as I cried into his chest. I heard a door open then soft footsteps and a warm hand rested on my back. I looked to my left and Soteria's silver eyes smiled at me.

"We love you Rin and there's no other place we'd want you to be than here with us," she reassured me as I buried my head further into my brother's chest. I cried until I was too tired to cry anymore. He scooped me up into his arms and I tried to protest, but my words fell flat as he laid me on my bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Acheron's voice.

"Sleep now Rina no one has enough energy to stay awake forever," and then I fell asleep deep into sleep.


	5. Chapter four

I couldn't sleep. I'd been staring at the same spot on the ceiling for hours waiting for her to come back. I heard Sam talking on the phone in the hallway so I listen in.

"Yes, so she's safe with you. Thanks. Yes, just tell her to come see me when she can and you have to let her sleep over a few days. Not even Tory can handle you forever. Thank you, have a good day. Tell the family hi for me. Bye Rex," she hung up and I walked over to the door. I opened it and her hand was up poised to knock.

"What's up? Is Rina alright?" I asked and she nodded setting one hand on her abdomen. She took a deep breath and shrugged.

"She's staying with Acheron and Soteria," she paused for a moment and shook her head of a stray thought. She continued, "but don't take your room back quite yet. She may need to gradually settle into this." Sam wouldn't meet my eyes and I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Sam, what do you mean by with Ash and Tory? I thought they weren't on speaking terms," I implied leaning against the door post. she nodded and set her other hand on her neck as Kyle walked up to stand behind me.

"Ash had Katrina move in with them? Has he lost his ever loving mind?" Kyle retorted as I looked over my shoulder at him. His face showed just how shocked he was and it made me smile.

"She's sleeping in the room they made for her, but apparently she had an emotional break down before that. She was too tired to protest," Sam explained and it helped me calm down. If Rina stayed unwillingly she'd be back as soon as she woke and Ash would try to convince her it was final. Armageddon would come sooner than anyone planned.

"Will she come back?" Etienne's voice asked from down the hall and we all turned to him. He looked like he just got in and he unzipped his leather jacket pulling it off and flipping it over his shoulder.

"Etienne, you'll leave Katrina alone or You'll have fifteen people on you to fix what you screw up," Kyle threatened him and Sam agreed while I simply nodded. Etienne looked at me snarling and Samia's hand on my chest kept me from charging him.

"You're very defensive of the new stray Remi. Is she special to you or is it just _looks_ oriented?" he taunted and I took a step toward him, but Alain let out a shrill whistle in the small hall. I cringed as the sound hurt my ears and Kyle stuck a finger in one of his ears a pained look on his face.

"Etienne, what is your problem lately? Killer…" he cleared his throat and turned to me. "AiKaterina, will be allowed to stay here until she decides she can live with Acheron and Soteria full time. You'll deal with it or I will take you out back. If I see or hear anything against her, you're going to be my new punching bag," he defended her and I stepped back into Kyle's room to clear my thoughts. / _Why was she consuming my thoughts?/_

Etienne had been a part of a group of demon hunters at one time and he said Rina betrayed them, but I knew she couldn't have. If how she talked about them was any indication, that team was her family and her life. No one messed with them on her watch without getting injured. Now all Etienne and Rina did was fight. / _What happened twenty-three years ago? Who betrayed whom_?/ I laid my head down to think about it and instantly dreamt of her.

I woke up covered in sweat my things was all around me, but something felt completely wrong. Then I remembered what is was. I was in New Orleans and Acheron took my things... Now he wanted me to stay with his family. That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to get close to them and have them betray me or use me. Not again. Too many people used me and then made sure I couldn't go back. My door squeaked and a little blonde head peaked in. I smiled at Api as he looked into my eyes.

"Can I come in," he asked and I patted the bed beside me. He quickly shut the door then took a running jump to land on the bed beside me. He sat down beside me like a grownup and set one hand on my leg.

"Why were you crying?" he asked after several minutes of silence. I sighed running a hand through my blonde hair that looked just like his and knew I had to explain. He wasn't going to let it go without an explanation.

"I remembered something from my past and it hurt," I relented, apparently I hadn't given him enough details, because he set his elbows on my leg as if waiting for the whole story. I sighed again unable to say no to that face. He was completely adorable and in every way like his mother, but he was all Acheron in the looks department.

"Tell me please, Aunt Kate?" he asked as I tried to figure out a way to tell him so it wouldn't hurt Acheron or Apollodorus. This was going to be one of the hardest things I ever did.

"Well Api. Once a very long time ago a little girl was left all alone," I began as he crawled into my lap his gaze never leaving my face. "She wandered around not knowing how she got to this spot or where her mother had gone. She searched many places she knew and asked many people, but no one could tell her where her mommy went. She searched all day long and that night she met a tall man with dark eyes. He told her that her mother left her," I continued as he took my hand eyes wide with fear. Those eyes mirrored the look I gave the man that night and I had to fight my own fears.

"Why did she leave her? Didn't she love the little girl? Mommies are supposed to love their children," He stated as Acheron stuck his head in. When he saw us bonding he slowly backed up and left us alone. I wished he'd have come in or at least stayed to hear the story.

"The little girl wondered the exact same thing, except this little girl could read minds and she looked into the man's mind to find out the truth. She saw her mother give him money and tell him to do anything he wanted with her. She saw the man ask her why she was doing this and she told the man that she wasn't her real daughter and she wanted to be rid of the little burden," I paused because his eyes narrowed and he looked angry. I ran my hands in his hair and continued the story as I set one arm on his shoulders. "The little girl tried to run, but the man grabbed her from behind. He turned her around and laughed at her. _'Your mine girl. You're going to make me great among my Daimon brethren_ ,' he taunted before sinking his teeth into her neck," I looked down at him. I could see his tears and behind them was a burning anger at both Aribella and the Daimon.

"She tried to scream, but the man covered her mouth. When all seemed lost she heard a voice which stopped him. _'Let her go Daimon_ ,' the voice rumbled down the ally and the man obeyed. The little girl fell to the ground holding her neck and crying because she was alone in the world. She heard the Daimon's voice shaking in fear.

" _'My apologies, Akri, please spare me. She was given to me_ ,' the Daimon stuttered. The voice rumbled again, 'You _shouldn't have taken the bribe Seamus you know that you can't kill a goddess. Not even one as young as her_." That little girl turned to see your daddy with his staff just before her eyes closed and she passed out," I paused hoping this wasn't too much for him. Api looked scared, but I smiled at him which eased his fears.

"When she opened her eyes, the pain was gone and your daddy was leaning over her. ' _Is she okays, Akri,_ ' she heard a female voice ask and then she saw Simi. _'Yes Simi. She'll be okay in a couple of days, but we need information_ ,' your daddy replied turning to the little girl. _'What is your name little one_?' he asked and she lifted a hand to feel his long hair which turned from the dark purple to its natural blonde at her touch. _'My name is AiKaterina_ ,' she stammered as he stepped away from the bed and Simi sat down beside her. _'Where is you parents?_ ' Simi asked and the little girl began to cry," I paused because Api looked sad and tired, but he didn't want me to stop. He nodded waiting for me to continue.

"' _I don't know who my mommy and I don't have a daddy,_ ' she cried as your uncle Styxx walked in before he ran out and your daddy followed him, but that's enough for one night. Api, I think it's time for you to sleep," I stated standing with him on my hip. He shook his head while rubbing his sleepy eyes and I opened the door walking toward his room.

"Does she get a daddy?" he asked as I opened the door that had a little plaque with his name written in greek. I put him on his bed and he climbed in while I sat on the edge of it.

"Yes, Api. In a way she did. Now you need to sleep because your mommy and daddy will be upset if you don't," I told him while I tucked him in. He smiled grabbing his teddy bear as his blonde hair fell into his sleepy silver eyes.

"Will you tell me the rest of her story tomorrow?" He asked as I walked to the door. I turned back to him with my hand on the light-switch. I contemplated whether I should or shouldn't, but I knew he wouldn't stop asking if I said no.

"Yes, Apollodorus. Only if you sleep and be good for your parents," I agreed and he set his head back down on his pillow. I smiled at the way his sleepy face showed his blissful innocence.

"I love you Aunt Kate," he spouted as I turned out the light. I was grateful that the darkness hid my tears from him, because he would have had a dozen more questions for me.

"I love you too Api. Dream sweet dreams for me," I added shutting the door and leaning against the opposite wall letting my tears fall before I heard a deep, familiar, loving voice.

"Cher, I know how much it cost you to tell him that," Styxx stated opening his arms for me and I walked to him with my arms hugging my chest. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.


	6. Chapter five

I looked at the clock over the sink 11:00 p.m. _Where the Hell is she? Did something happen? Damn it! Why can't I concentrate on anything else_? A dish snapped and I look down to see the dish I had been washing broken into two equal pieces down the middle. Aimee was going to be pissed at him for breaking another dish.

"Remi, what's with you today?" I turned to see Dev at the door and I growled tossing the broken plate into the garbage. I furiously clean the next dish as he walked over and leaned on the counter.

"You've broken ten dishes in two hours. Whatever is on your mind, forgot about it. Aimee says that if you break one more dish your off for the rest of the night," He didn't get to finish before the dish in my hands splintered and I put my hands up in surrender. I wasn't going to argue with Aimee and the quicker I left the farther away from her wrath I would be before she found out.

"Damn it! I know, I know, get out of here," I grumbled as Dev watched me unsure of what to think. Aimee met me halfway out to the bar her stomach looking bigger than ever, but I wasn't going to mention that. She was angry enough at me and I didn't need to make it worse.

"Remi, go for a ride and clear your head," She ordered, but I could see the concern in her eyes. I quickly obeyed without a word. I walked out the back door and toward the garage where we stashed our bikes. I grabbed my leather jacket from its hook and started my motorcycle. I straddled it and drove as fast as I could. I had no idea where to go, but I needed to get her off my mind.

I turned down Acheron's street without realizing it and saw her walking on the sidewalk leaving his house. Her bleach blonde hair was up in a French braid, she wore black leather pants and a matching leather jacket with black dark-hunter special boots she'd gotten from either Liza or Bubba. She looked like a dream. I quickly checked on traffic then did a U-turn and parked down the street from her. I pulled off my helmet and she picked up her pace.

"Remi, does Samia think I bailed on her?" She asked as I saw tear stains on her beautiful face. I looked into her eyes and I realize they were silver instead of their normal dark shade of purple.

"Kate, is something wrong?" I asked unable to help it and she stood straight as a pin. She started to walk away and I quickly get dismounted in order to follow her. She turned down an alley as I caught up with her. I grabbed her arm and she turned to face me. I looked into her eyes and they were purple again. _Am I hallucinating?_ I blinked twice before focusing on her face again. "I didn't mean it like that Kate," I tried to apologize, but she jerked away from me.

"Everything's peachy," She spat back, but her tone was full of sarcasm, which was her way of disguising her emotion and pushing others away. I knew it well because I did the exact same thing. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

"Katrina, they didn't send me to find you. I just happened to be out and I saw you. I'm not here for anyone else," I explained letting everything spill out which made her turn back and walk up to stand toe to toe with me. She glared up at me and I knew I was in for a mouthful.

Why'd you stop, bear? I'm going demon hunting and I doubt that Dev or Aimee would like me anymore if I got you killed," She fumed looking into my eyes with her hands on her hips. I scoffed and looked at her full lips that were so close to mine that it was intoxicating.

"Demons are my specialty and I doubt they'd mind if I wasn't around to break another dish," I commented which was interrupted by a cynical laugh. I looked behind her to see three female demons sauntering toward us and she quickly turned to face them.

"Thanks, _Bear_. Now's when they come pouring of the cracks in the pavement," Rina spat as the tallest one stepped forward and Rina crossed her arms. She wasn't the least bit afraid of them and that was something I wasn't prepared for.

"Are you AiKaterina?" the demon asked clearly clueless. Rina focused on the demons as she assessed their strengths and weaknesses. She was better than I'd thought. I had seen her in action and I had also heard her reputation. Her reputation was nothing compared to what was in front of me right now.

"If you have to ask, you're definitely in the wrong place. Who sent you?" she answered and the demon bowed low, which made my head spin. She watched unenthused by the demon's act of subservience and I had a moment to wonder who Rina really was.

"Xedrix sent us," the dark-haired demoness stepped forward growling at the taller female and I recognize her as Xirena, Xedrix, and Simi's sister. She looked eerily like Simi, but she had a knack for violence and a short temper.

"In that case," Rina began dropping her hands to her hips and flipping her braid over her shoulder with a quick shake of her head. She started speaking in a language I didn't understand, it sounded like complete gibberish and Xirena walked toward us with a smile on her black lips.

Αικατερίνη

"Xirena, what can I do for you and your brother?" I asked in Charonte. She walked up to me pushing the taller female out of the way with a sneer in her direction. Xirena smiled as she looked over my outfit and set her hands on her hips.

"I don't appreciate being ordered around, Kalia," She spat at the demon as she turned to me with a fake smile in place. "My brother has the information you requested and asked us to bring you to club Charonte. He'd like personally pass along the information," she replied and she glowered at Remi who I knew couldn't understand us. She didn't like were hunters and right now I didn't blame her.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, just let me lose the bear first. No need for him to get wrapped up in all this," I stated and she shook her head clicking her tongue like a mother who was ashamed of what her child had just said. I smiled because that defeated look told me she had wanted to eat him.

"Damn! Bears are off limits. I was hoping he was a hyena or a jackal," she pouted and I had to laugh. She reminded me of Simi who would have said something along the same lines if she hadn't already tried to eat him, but Simi knew the Peltier family all too well.

"I'll have him drive me over on his bike then. Sorry to ruin your day Xirena," I turned back to him as they walked back the way they'd come. Remi looked down at me with serious confusion wrinkling his forehead. He crossed his arms over his chest which flexed his biceps and his blue eyes stared down at me in irritation.

"Can you take me to Club Charonte?" I asked and he nodded turning to walk back to his bike without a word. I followed him and knew he had questions so I waited for him to speak.

"Why the sudden change in mood? Did Xirena give you good news?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his tone. He grabbed his helmet and a spare from the under seat before straddling it.

"You know if you took what you dish out you'd be…" I stopped as he handed me one helmet, but continued once our helmets were in place. "You'd be so much more likable," I finished then straddled his bike and the way the seat curved made my body pressed against his back which was awkward at first. Then I wrapped my arms around him and his breath caught before he spoke.

"You about ready _Killer_ ," he asked before peeling off down the street. I put my head on his back enjoying the sensation of being so close to him. I took a deep breath catching his scent and a smile crossed my lips before I could stop it.

 _No, you're not going to fall in love! He doesn't even like you._ My brain tried to tell me, but I wasn't inclined to believe it. This felt so right. _Forget it AiKaterina! You thought that about Jerald too and look where that got you. Servitude to Artemis until you find that out clause_.

The weight of her body against mine made me hard and I fought to remember which way to go. _Damn, I thought only Becca could do this to me. Stop right there Remi before you do something stupid_. I parked my bike in front of Club Charonte and she slid off the back. I watch her as we take off our helmets in unison. She caught me staring and handed the helmet back to me.

"Thanks, Remi. Now to face Xedrix and get the information I needed," She started walking to the door and I quickly followed, but she turned back before she opened the door. "Remi, go home before one of them makes you the main course," She warned, but I stood my ground then I saw Kyle walk out and he smiled at us. He winked at her and I almost pounced at his throat, but she put up her hands which connect with my chest and stopped me in my tracks.

"Calm down, Remi. Don't be so hot headed," She urged me then before she turned to see Kyle and he smiled innocently. She scowled at him with her hands on her hips and it gave me a great view of her ass, which I had to fight to look away.

"What? Can't I irritate my brother?" he asked and she walked up to him, which made him look pathetic. In her heels, she was taller than he was by a few inches and she looked like a mother addressing her adolescent teenage son.

"That innocent look may help you with your siblings, but pull a stunt like that behind my back and you know what'll happen," She threatened him and I wanted to go for her throat, but then again Kyle needed a good dose of reality. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to do something idiotic.

"Why? I only smiled and waved," Kyle demonstrated and he even winked. She tensed then walked in her hips swaying and I felt myself harden in my jeans. Kyle turns to me as if he didn't understand her, but then he looked me up and down.

"She really does turn you on, doesn't she?" he asked cockily. I grabbed two handfuls of his shirt lifting him off the sidewalk and into the building.

"You mention that little fact to any of our siblings and your hide is mine," I threatened before taking a deep breath and setting him down again. He brushed off his suit like he was used to it and rolled his neck until it cracked. He looked at me smiling and I scowled at him. He started to walk away but continued to talk.

"Fine. Your secrets safe with me Remi. Just don't mess this up again... Wait, you can't she already knows all of us," he taunted and I launched at him, but he disappeared around the back ally before I could grab him. I heard an unfamiliar laugh and turned to see a suave looking demon standing to my right.

"Don't worry bear, I'm not here to hurt _you_ ," he stated walking within two feet of me. His dark suit looked fake when compared to his dark hair, tan skin, and dark eyes, but I wasn't dumb enough to mention that to him. He looked eerily familiar like I'd seen him in a photograph, but I knew I'd never met him before.

"Who are you?" I asked standing straighter and putting my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. He smiled wider and stretched his arm out to me with his hand extended.

"Jerald Melbourne, I used to know Katerina," He introduced and I recalled her saying his name once while talking about the betrayal that led to her current predicament. I stared at his hand and he wiped it on his pants before he put it back in his pocket and chuckled. "I see she's mentioned me," He stated while nervously straightening his suit. I was itching to beat his brains in, but I restrained myself in order to learn more about him.

"Once or twice," I growled as his smile faded to a worried frown. "Etienne, Kyle, and Cody have mentioned you as well," I added while he solemnly shook his head. He casually leaned against the brick wall and took out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep drag before turning to me again.

"Since when am I the enemy?" he asked and I lost it. I grabbed his suit collar shoving him up and into the wall.

"Since you killed Katrina and almost got your crew, including my brothers, killed," I spat in his face and he casually wiped it off before taking another long drag on his cigarette. I tossed him against the opposite wall and he stood up dusting himself off as if he were unfazed.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Thank you for the reminder," he vanished instantly. I hoped he was gone for good, but with demons you never know


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As I walked inside, Xirena was waiting for me. She was going to take me up to Xedrix office and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to convince Security that it was ok. The club was packed with gothic clubbers partying alongside Charonte demons in demon form and the sight made my stomach tighten. I remembered being on that dance floor with Jerald before he betrayed me and it reminded me to stick to my motto: Keep everyone at arm's length. Let no one in because they will betray you.

It was something I'd abandoned when Jerald came into my life, but now it would be the new standard. She led me into a back room, passed a hulking demon with the word security on his shirt, up a flight of stairs, and into a dimly lit hallway. She gestured toward the second door on the left-hand side before turning to me.

"That is his office. Have fun," She blandly stated before vanishing. She didn't enjoy being her brother's servant and I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to be indebted to him either, but this was something I'd asked him for and was just coming to collect. I was hoping he didn't ask for anything I couldn't offer him. I took a deep breath before I knocked five times letting him know it was me and I tensed as I waited for an answer.

"Come in AiKaterina," I cringed at the way he said my full name. I opened the door to find him sitting on the front of his desk looking through the one-sided glass, that looked out over the club. He motioned for me to join him and I obeyed without a word. I walked over to stand at the corner of his desk and he didn't turn to me or acknowledge my presence at first.

"Your tense AiKaterina. I'm only having this meeting here at my club because it's a secure room and no one should interrupt us," he informed me eyes still on the window. I followed his line of sight and to my surprise, some of my old crew were at the bar. My breath caught in my chest. They were all older now and had more scars than when I last saw them. A pang started in my gut because if I had protected them then they wouldn't have gotten those scars.

" _They_ can't see you and they didn't even recognize you, AiKaterina. Everything you requested is on this," he stated holding up a thumb drive. I held out my hand for it, knowing better than to take anything from a demon's grip. He set the small memory stick in my palm and only then did he look into my eyes. His eyes were light green today and I fought not to look away.

"Thank you, Xedrix. We never discussed payment," I reminded him as my own eyes swirled. He stood up and looked down at me frowning. He took a stray strand of my white blonde hair in his fingers and lifted it up.

"You've tried dying it and changing it with your power, I assume?" he asked and I realized why he didn't look at me before. I looked like my mother Apollymi and he hated her. I nodded as my hair slide through his fingers and I decided not to mention it.

"I've tried everything. Artemis made it so I can't," I confessed and he turned back to the window. His expression changed to anger and I turned back to the window. Jerald was near the bar looking up at the mirrored glass. The man that I fell in love with was gone from his eyes and all I saw in them was a newer version of Stryker.

"I don't want anything in return, Kate. I'd like to see him dead just as much as the next demon he's crossed," Xedrix growled and he looked at my eyes. His green eyes darkened to almost black and I waited for more information. "Go kill him, Katrina. Make him suffer," he ordered voice deep almost growling as his eyes changed to red. I slipped the drive into my pocket before walking out intent on my target. I turned to the stairs in time to see Jerald walking up them and I flashed to the top stair blocking his path. He smiled up at me as if he were happy to see me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Katerina, you look amazing," he complimented before stopping on the first step down. I smelled cigarette smoke on him and a hint of his old cologne, but it didn't deter me. That scent had tainted my worst nightmares and now I wanted nothing more than to gut him where he stood.

"You look worse. What did you do, Swim in a vat of toxic waste?" I expertly insulted him. He smiled taking another step to stand right in front of me and looking down at me. His eyes were shining and I barely kept myself from wiping that smug grin off his face.

"Come on, Kat. You don't mean that." He smoothed over leaning down and kiss me, but I pushed him away from me. He tumbled down the stairs into the back hall because he'd been unprepared for it. He didn't realize I knew about his betrayal and that was my advantage. I strutted down the steps and kicked him away from the stairs before walking over him.

"No, Jerald, let's take this outside. I have a fate to deal to you and not even Strykerius can stop me," I retorted pulling him to his feet. I teleported into the back alley and tossed him to the ground. He chuckled and cracked his neck as he stood up.

"You always did like it _rough_ ," he stated as I raised my eyebrows. He noted the look and color of my eyes before his aura flickered with fear. "So you're here to take your revenge. Can you actually take it?" He smirked down at me and I sucker punched him as hard as I could. He spewed blood on my face and turned back to me wiping the access from his cheek with the back of his hand. "One punch, Babe. Is that…" he began to taunt me, but I didn't let him finish. I kicked him in the groin and when he doubled over I slammed my knee up into his gut, before grabbing a hand full of his hair and smashing his head into my knee. I stepped back and waited for him to make a move. He didn't move for a few minutes and I wasn't going to take it.

"Come on Jerald, fight back," I taunted as he laughed while holding himself. He turned his face to me and I grinned at his broken nose. The blood down onto his lips and he licked it trying to tempt me. I growled now fully ready to kill him.

"Where is all this hostility coming from?" he asked slowly standing up. He watched me as he stood straight and I flicked my braid over my shoulder. He flashed behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He set one hand cupping my breast and moved the other under my shirt caressing my stomach. "I thought you _loved_ me," He implied as his breath caressed my neck. I pushed away from him and spun around to look at his face.

"It wasn't enough to kill me, you made them think _**I**_ betrayed them," I reminded him. He snapped his nose back into place as if it didn't faze him and he grinned back at me.

"Why not? You being out of the picture made it so convenient," he confessed before rushing me. I stepped to the right and stuck my arm out straight clotheslining him. He landed flat on his back with the breath knocked out of him and I stood over him with my hands on my knees.

"I know all your tricks, Jerry. I wasn't just watching your ass," I insulted him again. He grabbed my braid pulling me to my knees. When my head was directly over his I pulled out the knife I kept in my boot and put it to his throat.

"You still love me Katerina and I'm going to use that to my advantage," he stated and I cut the end of my braid off so I could get free. I stood up and he grabbed my ankle trying to pull me down again, but I used his grip to my advantage. I came down expertly executing a pile driver on his gut and he coughed letting go. I teleported to the opposite side of the alley and my hair slowly fell down to the small of my back.

"That's where you're wrong Jerald. You betrayed all of us just so you could become this?" I asked moving my hand up and down gesturing to all of him. "A _powerful_ demon, but you can't even hit me. It's all so sad," I faked a frown. His eyes turned red and he teleported directly in front of me. He pushed me to the wall and his rage burned hot, which was my plan all along.

"I could kill you if I wanted to Rina. Don't fool yourself," he countered and I shoved my knife into his navel. I set my face next to his ear and licked his neck while he panted. He'd enjoyed it rough more than I had and this turned him on, but sickened me.

"You sure about that Melbourne?" I asked before I shoved the knife up to his ribcage and his guts spilled out onto my chest as his legs buckled. I shuttered as I pulled my knife from him chest so he wouldn't hang on it and he slid down to the ground at my feet

"Bitch," he swore before blood poured from his mouth and the gash I'd created. It poured all over my shoes and I cursed at that fact. I dropped the knife and his body disintegrated. I felt something wet on my cheeks, I moved a shaking hand up to touch it, and when I pulled my hand away again there was a tear on my finger. My legs begin to shake then they gave out, but before I hit the ground two strong arms pulled me up.

"Katrina," a deep somewhat familiar voice said my name. I braced myself against his arms before looking up into Remi's face. He was concerned and worried, which didn't help me clear my head of all the memories of Jerald that rushed through my mind.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, but he sounded as if he were talking to me through a long tunnel and I couldn't get my mouth to open so I could tell him. He pulled me away from the blood setting me down on the opposite side of the alley and he pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number then hit the pound key and pushed my hair away from my face. I heard an irritated voice on the other end of the phone and it was familiar too, but my mind wouldn't tell me who it was.

"Aimee where is Carson?" Remi asked and I fought to hear his voice because the memories were overpowering my senses. Memories of me teaching Jerald how to fight, the first time we fought, our first kiss when we made up, his betrayal, and now when I killed him.

''Yes, I'm in the back alley by Club Charonte... Don't ask. Yes, hurry she's unresponsive and hyperventilating," He told them before he shut the phone. He put a hand on my neck and I looked up his arm at his face until my purple eyes met his blue ones.

"AiKaterina, you're going to be okay. Carson's coming," he reassured me. I grabbed onto his shirt pulling myself to him so his scent would override my memories. He stiffened for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and my breathing started to even out again.


End file.
